Professor Who
by C.W. Smith
Summary: It's one thing to be able to travel through the whole of Time and Space, but with no one to share it with it can be so very lonely.
1. The Lonely TARDIS

Professor Who

A Harry Potter/Doctor Who Crossover

Chapter 1: The Lonely TARDIS

By: Legato Deathscythe

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Harry Potter or Doctor Who.

She was alone. After so long with her Time Lord he had finally succumbed to that final affliction that his kind were almost immune from. Death had taken her Time Lord. And now she was alone, truly alone in the universe. No Time Lords, no other TARDIS', no one. For a time she thought about landing somewhere and just letting herself waste away, perhaps as a piece of lore that couldn't or wouldn't be understood. Perhaps she would go to the beginning of all things and let the creation of the universe be her funeral pyre.

For a time she just appeared and disappeared throughout the whole of time and space. No one noticed her, the strange blue box that had untranslatable writing for the majority of the worlds she visited. Not that anyone could see her anyways. She kept the perception filter up the entire time she traveled alone. It wasn't near as exciting as it had been with her Time Lord. The more she tried to travel, the lonelier she got. What was the point of seeing all these wonders if there was no one to share it with.

"_Why not go back to Earth. He always liked that planet,"_ the TARDIS thought to herself. Her Time Lord seemed to have a special place in his hearts for that planet. He seemed also to prefer one country over them all. So she set her sights on England. Maybe she would find something there, or at least she might find a peaceful place to finally rest. It was night time in England when she finally arrived. June 14th, 1985 to be precise. For now she would land here, in this unassuming neighborhood in Surrey. She just couldn't help the feeling in her soul that something wonderful would happen in this place.

–

It was warm tonight. Thankful for small favors the young child curled up on the back porch trying tog et comfortable. They had locked him out again. Waited to make him take out the garbage and then as he was coming back locked the door. He had managed to get into the back yard at least, he'd be safe from onlookers from the other houses. Even the police who rarely had to drive through Little Whining would probably give him problems if they found him laying on the front doorstep.

He looked up into the night sky, the moon hanging there with the stars as it waned closer to nothing in it's cycle. He looked up at the stars and dreamed of being out there, out of this hell he called life at least. He'd dreamed of seeing the oceans, the forests, the deserts, all the wonders of this world. And as he looked up into the sky he couldn't help but dream of seeing the stars themselves. It was only a hope of something better then what he had, but it was all young Harry had.

He was just about to doze off when he heard something. A sort of thrumming sound that grew louder and louder. As the sound grew, a strange and tall blue box faded into existence in front of him. The light on top of the box blinked brightly as it finally stopped with a sort of thud. Uncle Vernon had spent most of Harry's life beating the idea of normality into the boy's head. Where other children could dream freely and enjoy tales of magic and fantasy, Number Four Privat Dr. detested such things almost pathologically.

Harry looked at the mysterious box for what felt like forever. It was a moment of time that seemed to the young boy to be infinite. A moment when anything could happen, where the whole of time and space and creation itself paused to bare witness to what might happen. Harry stood up from his spot on the doorstep and slowly walked over to the door of the box. He placed his little hand on what appeared to be painted wood, but he could feel it was so much more. The very panel under his finger, which some would expect to be cold lifeless timber was so very warm and so very inviting to the young child. It was at that moment the door opened. It was a moment when the course of time and space shifted, as Harry Potter stepped inside the TARDIS.

Authors Notes: I know, pretty short. I was going to do a whole lot more with Harry taking his first glimpse of the inside of the TARDIS as it were. But as I thought of it I decided that this was so much better. It's short, it's quick, and it leaves you with such a feeling of wonder. What will happen? What could happen? The TARDIS aside from being just a ship is so very much more then that. She's a living breathing character. Not a setting just for other characters to be around but a character in and of herself.

Harry at this age is so very lonely and so very wanting of a glimmer of hope. Lets see what might become of this.


	2. The Curious Child

Professor Who

A Harry Potter / Doctor Who Crossover

Chapter 2: The Curious Child

By: Legato Deathscythe

For over a thousand years, many people had walked through her front door, expecting it to be rather cramped inside a small Police Public Call Box and shocked at how big inside she actually was. Those companions of her Time Lord at first were always so shocked and amazed at this first impossibility smacking them in the face. The Dursley's reactions would probably had been to immediately try to have her destroyed, the abnormality purged from the universe. A teacher in transfiguration or charms like Minerva MacGonagal or Fillius Flitwick would not be too impressed, having seen the insides of wizarding tents and other structures that were bigger on the inside then on the out. Certainly they might admire the complexity, but they wouldn't really give it much more thought then that. Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore would look inside her and while impressed and slightly curious would think of her as little more then something to be studied later. He would never conceder the idea that she was truly something more then a feat of magic.

Harry Potter looked inside this blue box and knew he was looking at the most wondrous, magical, mysterious, beautiful being in all existence. He could feel how she felt, the way she called out to him. He could tell in his mind and his heart and his soul that she was just as lonely as he was. He wasn't quiet certain how he knew but he was certain this miraculous box was a she. He took his first steps inside and couldn't help but smile at how she felt to him. He walked up the stairway towards a pillar in the center of the room. When he placed his hand on the console he could just feel her joy, the same he felt at no longer being alone.

To the TARDIS this was so very familiar. It was the almost exactly the same way her Time Lord had felt to her when he saw her the first time. Harry didn't say the words, but he thought them, and they came through as clear to her as if it was his voice. She could tell he had not felt so alive in his whole life and that like her he was hurt, wounded inside. She closed the front doors and before Harry knew it the thrumming was back again. But he didn't panic, he just knew that this was the right thing to do. He kept walking around the console, delighting in all the levers and controls and just how it all looked.

The TARDIS reached into his mind and gave it a soft and gentle caress. Harry some how knew that so long as he was within her he was safe. He couldn't help but start laughing as he went around the console, looking at all the different displays and levers. He couldn't reach them yet, the edge of the control panel was just over his head. Harry knew she was going somewhere with him. He also knew that no matter what, if he opened the door to look out he would be safe. She would protect him so long as he stayed within her.

So he went to the door, wanting to see what was going on and opened it. Beyond the threshold he could see so much. A vortex of energy and power, the Time Vortex itself. Harry stared out into what was the whole of Time and Space and was moved. He didn't know that this was something that Time Lords had done before they had been wiped out with their children. He didn't even know that the Time Lords had existed. He didn't know that he, like them had the ability to manipulate energy in such ways that could alter the fabric of reality. He didn't know that no human, muggle or magical had ever done something like this. He didn't know that they weren't meant to.

But he was just a child and even as a child he was already tired. The excitement and amazement couldn't stop his young body from needing rest. The TARDIS felt this and guided him back towards a room deep within her many corridors. There Harry found a comfortable and warm bed. At the urging of this wonderful creature he climbed into the bed, found it as warm and inviting as the blue box and curled up to sleep. Harry smiled as he felt this wondrous place sing in his mind as he fell into restful slumber.

Authors Notes: I'm taking a while here to just relax. I want to take some time and just write a story that's whimsical and adventurous and wondrous all at the same time for a while. Unlike Ascension which has to deal with a lot of deep concepts, or Hellmouth that's more serious drama or even the Master of Death stories that are just so serious, I want to spend a while just using this one to let go and not be serious for a while.

Someone Who Wants a Fez, I know. I thought about a few things with this, but I just don't see including the Doctor at first without this becoming just so much like so many other DW/HP crossover fics in the past. This assumes the Doctor that is finally dead is the hypothetical 14th Doctor. I say 14th because Time Lords can only regenerate 13 times, therefore the last one is the 14th life. Now, I'm not saying the Doctor won't show up at some point. He just might run into Harry, or run into Albus. No telling just yet.

I'm keeping these first chapters small. I want to move rather quickly as I go and I want to keep things easy and simple to start. I'm also doing a lot of work rebuilding Darkscribes|dot|org and getting it functional again. I have to copy and paste the entire database back into the system. It's going to take time, and I appreciate all patience on that. The forums and core systems are online so you can go over there and check it out. Maybe even offer some advice.


End file.
